


Vẽ chân dung

by Leviathan1412



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan1412/pseuds/Leviathan1412
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson





	Vẽ chân dung

Wade muốn vẽ chân dung Peter để treo trong nhà, ở đầu chiếc giường lộn xộn của hắn.

Nhưng hắn không muốn một bức tranh tầm phào, hắn muốn vẽ tranh bán khoả thân của Peter cơ.

Kẻ mơ hão và chẳng hề có tí mầm hội hoạ nào - Deadpool - bắt đầu loăng quăng xung quanh Peter mỗi ngày, năn nỉ ỉ ôi cậu làm mẫu.

Peter bị hắn phiền đến mức phải đồng ý làm mẫu cho hắn vẽ. Cậu biết thừa là thằng cha này sẽ chẳng vẽ ra được cái gì hẳn hoi, hắn vẽ người que còn lệch thì hy vọng gì. Lạy Chúa.

...

Peter cảm thấy thật ngớ ngẩn khi phí hoài một buổi chiều chủ nhật đẹp tuyệt vời như thế này để dành cho công cuộc vẽ vời ngu ngốc của Deadpool.

Hắn bắt cậu tạo dáng ngồi trên một chiếc thùng gỗ, một chân thả, một chân co. Một tay gác ngang lên cái chân đang co và cằm thì dựa vào cánh tay đó. Tay còn lại thì muốn để đâu thì để, cậu tuỳ tiện thả lật ngửa ngay bên dưới cái chân co lên. May mà tư thế này rất bình thường, nếu hắn dám bắt cậu làm mấy tư thế xxx thì cậu sẽ đánh hắn thành giống như thằng mập tự nhận là "đại ca" đầu phố kia!

Hắn vẫn mặc cái bộ đồ đỏ đen kia trong lúc tập trung vẽ. Chiếc mặt nạ che đi toàn bộ gương mặt của hắn. Không biết vẻ mặt hắn lúc này trông như thế nào? Cậu muốn nhìn thấy nó.

Peter: Sao anh không bỏ mặt nạ ra và thay một bộ pijama đi, như thế thoải mái hơn nhiều, dù sao cũng đâu phải đi đánh lộn?

Deadpool: Hmm, Nhện bé nhỏ muốn nhìn thấy mặt tôi sao?

Peter: ...không hề, anh có thể tiếp tục.

Deadpool: Thật không muốn nhìn?

Peter: Không muốn, anh tiếp tục hay tôi đi về?

...

Deadpool chăm chú nhìn vào Peter đang làm mẫu đối diện hắn. Hắn chẳng hề vẽ tí não nãy giờ nhưng vẫn làm bộ tay cử động.

Nhện bé nhỏ của hắn thật đẹp. Cặp mắt kia cứ như hút cả linh hồn hắn vào vậy. Thân trên của em ấy mang cơ bắp hoàn hảo mạnh mẽ đang hấp dẫn hắn. Trời mới biết, hắn đã muốn nhào đến từ 22 phút 30 giây 15 tích tắc trước. Em ấy nếu cứ tiếp tục nhìn hắn như vậy, chắc chắn hắn sẽ có thể lật tung cái bảng vẽ này rồi nhào lên.

À, quên, hắn khá là vui vẻ khi Nhện bé nhỏ yêu cầu hắn lột mặt nạ đấy. Em ấy muốn nhìn hắn. Nhưng lại chẳng thành thật chút nào. Thật đáng phải dạy dỗ.

Hắn nên nhốt Nhện bé nhỏ lại mới đúng. Nhưng hắn cũng thích nhìn em ấy bay lượn tự do khắp thành phố. Mỗi lần tung mình lên không trung em ấy thật sự đẹp hơn bất kì con đàn bà nào trên cái cuộc đời nát bét này.

À mà, hắn sắp không nhịn nổi nữa rồi.

...

Peter thậm chí không hề nhận ra bản thân đang hoàn toàn tập trung vào Deadpool. Cậu quan sát hắn. Muốn biết dưới lớp mặt nạ kia sẽ là biểu cảm như thế nào? Mong muốn này của cậu khá mãnh liệt. Tầm nhìn nóng rực cứ thế xuyên thẳng đến tên kia.

Xung quanh yên lặng đến kỳ quặc. Đúng là kỳ quặc đấy. Bình thường cái ổ chuột này của hắn có thế nghe thấy đủ loại âm thanh hỗn loạn: tiếng chuột sột soạt gặm pizza ăn dở, tiếng nứng tình của cặp đôi lesbian hàng xóm, tiếng chó sủa của thằng cha già khọm không thân thích tầng trên, tiếng còi xe cảnh sát hú ầm ĩ đuổi bắt mấy đứa phá hoại ngu ngốc bên ngoài, .... Hôm nay thì lại chẳng có gì?

Peter: Hôm nay chỗ này im ắng ghê?

Deadpool: yeah, tuần trước đội quản lý đô thị không biết ở đâu ra đi phun thuốc diệt chuột; cùng hôm đó đôi les chết mẹ bên cạnh chuyển đi, chúng nó cãi nhau và đập vỡ cánh cửa, chạy vì đéo có tiền đền; thằng già tầng trên đột quỵ đã ngỏm hôm kia, con chó của lão bị gô cổ vô trại; bọn thích sơn tường thì bị tóm cả ổ... Thật là, đang vui. Giờ chỗ này yên tĩnh như cái bãi tha ma vậy.

Peter: Không phải anh thích thế à? Anh lúc nào cũng phàn nàn về mấy việc đó đấy thôi.

Deadpool: Nhóc nhện, cưng chẳng hiệu lạc thú cuộc sống gì cả. Đó là niềm vui đấy. Ha ha. Giờ chỉ mong bọn khách trọ mới đến. Chắc cũng sắp rồi.

...

Năm giờ bốn mươi lăm phút chiều.

Peter: Mẹ nó! Rốt cuộc anh đã xong chưa?

Đây là lần thứ tư cậu hỏi rồi. Dù không thấy mệt mỏi gì với việc giữ nguyên tư thế cả buổi chiều này nhưng nó làm cậu phát ngán.

Deadpool: Rồi rồi, trả công cưng bằng bữa tối nhé? Không phải Chimichanga nữa đâu. Đồ ăn tôi nấu thì thế nào?

Peter: Anh biết nấu ăn?

Deadpool: Mỳ ý đơn giản thì ok.

Peter: ..., được...

...

Cậu tỉnh dậy thì thấy Deadpool đang ở trước mặt, và cảnh vật xung quanh hình như có hút lắc lư. Có tiếng rên rỉ gì đó nữa.

Cậu chớp mắt mấy cái. Rồi bata chợt tỉnh táo lại hoàn toàn. Đm Chúa!

Thằng cha khốn kiếp này đang làm gì?!!

Peter: Anh... A! Khốn kiếp!

Hắn húc đúng vào điểm G của cậu, tiếng rên rỉ đột nhiên bật ra khỏi miệng khiến cậu càng thêm tức giận. Cái gì chứ!

Deadpool: Hmm, cái đống JAV này cũng có ích đấy chứ, ít nhất, lần này thử rất thành công. He he.

Dứt lời hắn đẩy nhanh tốc độ ra vào. Hắn sắp bắn rồi. Thật sướng!

Peter cũng sắp đến đỉnh rồi, nhìn cái thảm trạng trước bụng với ngực cậu thì cũng đủ biết trong lúc mất ý thức cậu đã bắn kha khá. Giờ cả người cậu vô cùng mệt mỏi.

Peter: Mẹ nó, fuck... arg, urg... anh, đm không thể, urg, sex bình thường được sao?!

Deadpool: Thế thì thiếu lạc thú quá Nhện cưng. Tôi thích mấy thứ kích thích hơn nhiều. Ồ, đến nè ~

Peter: Anh, A! Nhớ đấy cho tôi! Fuck! A, a!!!

Deadpool: Ừm, tôi đây lúc nào cũng nhớ em hết, nhóc Nhện!


End file.
